U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,094 disclosed a multiple socket device having four different socket sizes located about a single axis comprising a first (outer) member and a second (inner) member. The first member (5) has a first inside diameter (11) corresponding to the largest of four different socket sizes, and a second inside diameter (13) corresponding to the second largest of the four different socket sizes. The second member (25) has a third inside diameter (35) corresponding to the second smallest of the four different socket sizes, and a fourth diameter (43) corresponding to the smallest of the four different socket sizes. The second member (25) is designed to be slidably mounted within the first member (5) along the single axis (3).
If it is intended to use the first or second inside diameter (11 or 13), the second member (25) must be slidably removed from the first member (5) in order for driving an object (such as a screw) adapted to be inserted into the socket corresponding to the diameter 11 or 13. It is quite inconvenient for slidably removing the second member from the first member.
Still, if for using the third or fourth diameter (35 or 43), the second member (25) should then be slidably fixed into the first member (5), causing very inconvenient operation.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the multiple-in-one socket in accordance with the present invention.